1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric wire holding device to hold an electric wire, and a wire harness including that electric wire holding device and that electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric wire holding device is known that is equipped with a metallic shielding case (cylindrical member) and an electric wire holder (electric wire holding member) to be received in that shielding case to fix relative locations of a plurality of electric wires in that shielding case (Refer to e.g. JP Patent No. 3819229).
The electric wire holding device disclosed by JP Patent No. 3819229 is equipped with the shielding case to be attached to a unit housing having a plurality of inserting portions therethrough for a plurality of electric wire terminals respectively to be inserted therein, and the electric wire holder composed of one pair of halved holders.
The electric wire holder is made of a synthetic resin or the like, and is configured as the combined pair of halved holders with waterproof stoppers and waterproof stopper fixing clamps sandwiched therebetween which are attached to the electric wires respectively. By mating the shielding case to the electric wire holder, the electric wire holder is received in the shielding case with the waterproof stoppers held in the electric wire holder.